Accidentally in Love
by ijustcanteven
Summary: Natsu is struggling with a feeling he has never had before so he goes to his Guild Mates for advice and doesn't quite receive what he is looking for. Will it work out in the end for him? I mean probably because I hate sad endings. I own nothing. Not the song. Not the Fairy Tail.


**Hey all, here is a fanfic for Nalu. It's my first songfic for Nalu so I hope you all like it. Sorry for any spelling, grammar or formatting issues! Enjoy! Favorite and Review! Youtube Video of Song and Nalu! Must Watch!**

Natsu sighed dramatically as he laid his head onto the bar where Mira was cleaning glasses and cups.

"What's the problem, Natsu?" Mira asked the pouting fire breather.

"What's the problem?" Natsu asked sighing again. "I don't know."

"Well, what's wrong?" She asked worried he wasn't his usual boisterous self.

"I just can't... it's... and then I feel..." He started over and over trying to explain what was wrong. "Well, maybe I'm in love."

"Love?" Mira asked surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"I think about it every time." He smiled listlessly. "Her smile, her hair, her laugh, her..."

"Her eyes?" Mira asked.

"I think about it." He nodded

"Her perfume?"

He smiled and sighed. "Can't stop thinking 'bout it."

Mira smiled happily at him. "So who is the lucky lady?"

"Mira," He said seemingly ignoring her. "What's love?"

This too caught her off guard. "Eh? What is it?"

"Yeah," Natsu asked. "What is it? I'm not sure that I'm in love. I've never really been in it before."

"Oh well, I guess it's..." She thought for a moment. "It's when you would do anything for that person. Like, how you would do anything for the Guild or anyone on your team or your Guild members."

"Even die for them?"

"Would you?"

"Well, yeah. Anything she asked," Natsu said confused.

"Then yes," Mira smiled.

"But like, what about," He scratched the back of his head. "What about love, love. Like when... when you wanna kiss her and all that."

"Oh..." Mira blushed. "Well, yes that is a type of love. But I think maybe you should talk to one of the men about that."

"Can't you help me?" He asked.

Mira's blush deepened. "Not... not in that area of advice."

"Alright," Natsu smiled. "Thanks anyway,"

Natsu walked over to where Elfman was sitting with his cup of ale.

"Hey, Elfman, can I talk to ya for a moment?" Natsu asked.

"If it's about something manly, then yes," He nodded. "What do you need?"

"Kinda, yeah. Mirajane said to talk to a man about it anyway," Natsu said nervously sitting down.

"My big sis knows what she talks about," Elfman nodded.

"Well, I've had it now for almost a year," Natsu started. "How much longer will it take to cure this?"

Elfman went pale. "Cure it... a man problem..."

"Just have to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love," Natsu lamented.

"Wait," Elfman said confused. "Love?" Elfman slowly turned around trying to escape.

"It makes me wanna- Hey!" Natsu sid grabbing his shoulder and turning Elfman back to him. "Turn around and face me, I didn't wanna ask anyone but I don't know nothing 'bout love," Natsu pouted.

"Love," He sighed. "Oh thank goodness. I was afraid of whatever you might have caught."

"Why? What's a guy thing I could catch?" Natsu asked.

Elfman blinked. "N-nothing. So love?"

"Yeah, how do I get rid of it?"

"Get rid of it?" Elfman laughed loudly. "You can't get rid of love, Natsu, once you get it you're stuck with it."

"What? No way there has to be a way to get rid of it!"

"Sorry, the only way to get rid of it is to embrace it like a man," Elfman nodded.

"Well, how do I do that?"

"I..." Elfman blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Like, what do I do with a girl if I love her?" Natsu asked.

"You... you treat her nicely, like a gentleman," Elfman answered.

"So I'm gentle with her?" Natsu asked. "But she and I are alway rough to each other."

Elfman cleared his throat. "Well, sometimes you should be rough... if that's what you both like, but other times be a gentleman."

"Alright," Natsu added. "When do I be rough then?"

"I have to help Mirajane with something," Elfman said quickly. "Go ask Marco and Wakaba."

Natsu sighed and went to the table with the two older men as Elfman ran away to his sister.

"Hey, Natsu," Marco said. "How's it going?"

"I have something to ask you two," Natsu said getting to the point.

"Go ahead," Wakaba said. "We're all ears. Except mine are better than his."

"Oh shut up," Marco said. "Natsu?"

"It's about what to do if you love a girl," Natsu said.

"Oh?" Wakaba laughed. "It's about time our Natsu grew up and thought about things other than fighting!"

"And what do I do to her if I love her," Natsu added.

Marco spun in his seat to walk away.

"Come on," Natsu begged. "No one else will tell me. Come on."

"Turn a little faster, next time," Wakaba said holding onto his Marco's collar.

"Come on," Natsu begged.

"Come on," Wakaba added. "He's got no one else to tell him."

"Fine, fine," Marco grumbled. "I guess I can try out the talk I plan to have with Romeo."

"The first thing you need to know is that she is your most important thing," Wakaba started.

"Yeah, the rest will follow after her," Marco nodded.

"Come on," Natsu said disbelievingly. "What about the Guild."

"After," Wakaba nodded taking a sip of his drink.

"Come on," Natsu said shocked. "What about fighting?"

"Way, way, after," Marco said. "Unless you fight with her!"

"Boy, do I remember love," Wakaba smiled. "Sure is amazing."

"Idiot, you're married," Marco said. "But **I** remember love. It sure is an amazing thing, Natsu."

"I remember everyone going crazy for love," Wakaba laughed.

"Hey, remember when we thought we both were in love with girl down in-"

"Oh yeah," Wakaba and Marco both laughed.

"We almost killed each other for her," Marco laughed.

"Why?" Natsu asked alarmed.

"Cause everybody's after love," Wakaba answered.

"So," Natsu said even more confused. "What do I do about this?"

"You treat her like your queen, princesses, boss and lover," Marco said.

"Then maybe she'll keep you," Wakaba added.

Natsu thought for a second. Queen? He could treat her like that and princess was the same thing. She already acted like his boss so that wouldn't be a problem. But lover? "Whats a lover?"

The men froze for a second.

"And Elfman said that I should treat her gentle unless we both like it rough. That means like fighting and rough housing right?"

"G-go talk to..." Wakaba started.

"Cana," Marco finished.

"Yeah Cana," Wakaba smiled.

"She'll tell you how to treat a girl," Marco said.

Natsu sighed taking a seat at the table Cana was.

"What do you want?" She asked not looking up from her drink.

"You're a girl," Natsu started.

Cana looked down at her chest. "You're very observant."

Natsu blushed. "Yeah, so, what do you do with a girl that you love?"

Cana took a sip of her ale. "What exactly do you mean? Do you wanna be with her in a kinky sort of way?"

"What?" Natsu asked confused. "I mean, what do I do? How do I get her to like me too?"

"Oh, that's easy," Cana started. "Are you friends with her?"

"Well, yeah," Natsu said. "We're really close."

"Good, that'll make this all a lot simpler," Cana nodded thinking up a scheme. "So, you and this girl are close friends, and you love her. You wanna get closer to her?"

"Yeah, how do I get her to like me back?" He asked. "And how will I know when she does? And when she does love me back what do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do?"

"I've asked Mira, Elfman, Marco and Wakaba what I do with the woman I love and no one has given me a clear answer!" Natsu yelled growing increasingly pissed off. "They just say to ask someone else!"

"Ya gotta tell her you love her," Gray interpreted sitting down.

"Yes," Juvia nodded, clinging to her boyfriend's arm. "You must."

"Well, how in all of Earthland do I do that?" Natsu asked.

"How 'bout you tell us how you told Juvia you loved her, Gray," Cana smirked into her ale.

Gray sighed. He was happier more than ever since he told Juvia how he felt and began dating her, but the story of how he did it was going to cost him some 'cool' guy points. "I don't really think-"

"Oh, yes, please Gray-sama, tell the story. You know how Juvia loves it!" Juvia smiled holding onto him tighter.

Gray smirked. Down some man points but up some boyfriend points. "Well, I was having trouble expressing my words, so I said I'm a snowball running-"

"Running down into a spring that's coming from all this love." Juvia smiled finishing his sentence.

Gray smiled at her. "Because I was melting under blue skies and she was belting out sunlight shimmering love."

"Wow..." Natsu said after a moment. "That sure was stupid."

"SHUT UP COAL FOR BRAINS IT WAS NOT!" Gray yelled. "Besides, it got me a girlfriend. While you're still single."

"He has a point," Cana nodded. "If start worrying now about if you say something stupid it will kill ya. Most chicks like that kinda stuff."

"So I'll have to say stupid crap like that to get her?" Natsu asked.

"If you don't already have her," Jellal said sitting down with Erza.

"What do ya mean?" Natsu asked. There was no way she already loved him already. He was a silly stupid immature dragon and she was a princess.

"I didn't think that Erza loved me, so I kept my mouth shut until she finally confessed her love to me," He said smirking at her. "Care to tell them what you said?"

Erza shot him a dangerous stare then cleared her throat and turned to her friends. "Well, baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream that is you. I hope it is never, never ending all of this love."

"Wow," Natsu nodded. "Girls do like stupid things."

"SHUT UP NATSU AT LEAST I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Erza yelled.

Natsu sighed laying his head on the table to lament again. "None of this is helping. I didn't mean to do it, but now there's no escaping her love."

"You know, Natsu," Mira said walking over with Laxus behind her. "You could get her a gift? Girls love meaningful presents. Like the matching necklaces Laxus and I wear." She smiled happily and held his arm.

Laxus just shrugged. "It's no big deal," He said pulling out his and putting it next to hers. "These lines of lightning mean we're never alone."

"Never alone, no," Mira smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No," He smiled back to her.

"Come on!" Natsu yelled. "I'm even more confused than when I walked in here!"

"Alright guys, come on, let's help the kid." Cana nodded. "You've gotta move a little closer to her, show her you like her. Stand near her. Come on, who's got another one?"

"Come on," Natsu grumbled. He'd have to be closer? He already slept in the same bed as her. If he got any closer, he would be in her!

"She may want to hear you whisper in her ear," Elfman said joining the group only to blush considerably after. "I mean I hear some girls like that. Come one, someone else."

"Come on," Natsu said rolling his head on the table. Now he had to whisper to her? Whisper what? You want me to make you dinner?

"Come on now," Laxus said as though everyone else was being crazy. "You just have to settle down in her love."

"Come on," Natsu didn't even know where to start not understanding that one.

"You have to jump a little higher for her," Jellal explained, he turned to Erza and smiled slightly. "Come on, you know I'm right."

"Come on," What did he have to do? Jump around when he followed her? Maybe that meant, do more for her? Like, clean her place after trashing it?

"If you feel a little lighter, both of you do, you will now that you are in love," Erza added. "Come on, what else do we have?"

"Come on!" Natsu said again. That one made a little more sense. He did always feel lighter around her, and he remembered her saying that she felt that way about him too. Maybe she did love him. "We were once upon a time in love." He shook his head everyone had their eyes glued to him. "No, We're accidentally in love."

"In love you say?" Makarov asked walking on the bar with a cup full of ale in hand. "Natsu is finally in love?"

Natsu sighed as every moved to the side, "Yeah I think I am."

Makarov, who was already more than a few drinks in, smiled and sat criss-cross. "GREAT! That means it's time! Everyone who is dating come here, I have to give you all the talk! Don't try to sneak away; I see you over there Gajeel and Levi. Come sit now!"

Master Makarov proceeded to go into great detail over what you do to someone you love. In every sense imaginable. However, for most of it, he used diagrams and many hand gestures. "And after that, you both cuddle and go to sleep. Then in the morning, if yer lucky, you do it again before breakfast!"

Everyone's faces were bright red and frozen in place.

"S-so that's what I do to her?" Natsu asked. No way she would let him do that to her on the first date.

"Well eventually. It takes time, and you need one of two things," Master Makarov said. "Trust or alcohol!"

Every blinked trying to take in what was just said. Erza formed a nosebleed.

Just then Lucy walked in with Happy flying right behind her.

"Hey everyone, whoa, what happened to you guys?"

"NOTHING!" They all yelled wanting to forget the horrible mental pictures that were just forced on them.

She shrugged and went to the bar. All eyes turned on Natsu as he stood up and walked over to her.

"H-hey Luce," Natsu greeted with a large sweat drop. "How's it going?"

"Get closer!" Cana whisper yelled to him as everyone watched.

Natsu shuffled slightly closer.

"It's going good," She looked at him worried. "Are you okay? You look a little red; I think you might have a fever-"

He shied from her touch suddenly getting a flashback to Master Makarov's little speech from earlier. "I'm fine!"

"Oh, good." Lucy smiled a slight blush of her own on her cheeks. "Because, I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner with me at this new restaurant in town."

"Get dinner with you?" Natsu asked confused as to what was happening. Behind them, the Guild leaned in and held their breaths.

"Yeah, like a... date?" She finally asked.

Natsu almost passed out.

"That is if you want to." Lucy quickly added.

"I love you -TO!" Natsu went as red as Erza's hair. "I mean I'd love to, let's go!"

"Great, let's get going! I wanna go home and change first!" Lucy said walking to the door. "Uh? You coming?" She asked when she noticed he was still at the bar with a nosebleed.

"Yeah. yeah. I just gotta talk to Happy real quick. You start. I'll catch up with you in a second."

"Okay," She smiled playfully at him. "Don't keep me waiting!"

Everyone stood frozen watching her leave the Guild House. Once the door was closed, they all cheered and hugged Natsu.

"I'M IN LOVE!" He yelled as Gajeel and Gray held him up. They put him down, and he sprinted out of the Guild House faster than anyone had ever seen him run.


End file.
